


Bodyguards Needed

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Mafia Au [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Gai are called into Shikaku's office after an attempt on his life, and presented with a new job.
Series: Mafia Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bodyguards Needed

Glass was scattered all over the floor. Every single window in the room shot out, leaving a giant mess everywhere made up of glass, dead bodies, and blood. Kakashi had heard that there was a firefight in the office that morning, but he hadn’t expected to find dead bodies still littering the floor. Usually Shikaku has those sort of things dealt with pretty fast.

“Prep yourself,” He glanced back at Gai, waiting for him to respond with a sharp nod of his head before continuing into the office. “You called, Boss?”

“I did,” Scanning his eyes over the older man Kakashi cataloged each of his injures. One bandage over a bloody patch on his forehead, another one on his arm that Kakashi guessed was caused by a bullet, and multiple lacerations all over his body. “I have a new job for you.”

“Does it include scolding you about the windows?” Kakashi frowned when Shikaku glared at him. “You can be mad at me for pointing it out all you want, but you know I’m right.”

“You are going to be so annoying at this job,” Shikaku grumbled under his breath. “But, yes. Unfortunately it does involve you scolding me about the windows. But don’t push your lucky Kakashi i will only handle so much.”

“Enough to keep you alive,” Kakashi responded with a bored tone. “So, what is the new job hmm? I hope you don’t plan to have us running around fixing everything? I’m not exactly the best at handy work.”

Terrible at it, in fact. It was one of the few things he wasn’t really great at and neither was Gai.

“Well, if you can’t tell,” Shikaku waved a hand towards the two dead bodies still laying on the floor of his office. “I’ve kind of lost my body guards.”

“A downfall to having that kind of job is that you die to protect the boss sometimes,” Kakashi nodded. “Shame too. they were actually not complete idiots.”

“What a nice thing to say about the dead, Rival,” Gai muttered behind him. “Bodyguards. Is that what the new job is? you want us to be your new body guards?”

“Name a better duo for the job,” neither of them said a thing. They knew why Shikaku had presented them with that challenge, and he wasn’t wrong. There were few people who worked as easily together as Kakashi and Gai, and even few that had each others backs as much as Shikaku’s. “Exactly. You’ll start tomorrow. Today you’ll get fitted for your new outfits.”

Great. Just what he wanted. More new clothing.

“First things first,” pointing towards the window, he ignored the glare that Shikaku threw his way. “you’re not seriously going to keep sitting in this office, are you? It’s bad enough your windows weren’t covered before, but now there’s not even glass to protect you.”

“I assume you have ideas already to fix that?” Shikaku huffed, pushing himself out of his seat and heading to join them. “Before you ask, the threat has been taken care of. Yoshino happened to be in the area.”

Kakashi would feel sorry for the poor dumbass who pissed of Yoshino, but in this case they deserved whatever came to them.

“I’ll make sure everything is fixed up for tomorrow,” he promised with a bored look. “After we get finished with...new clothing...”

At least being sized for a new outfit would give him a chance to think. The Tailor never asked too many questions so he didn’t have to do a lot of talking. If Gai didn’t talk his ear off of course.

“I except it.” Heading for the door Shikaku made his exit with a wave of his hand and left Kakashi and Gai standing in the room alone.

“So,” Gai turned to look at him slowly, smiling when he shrugged his shoulders. “Bodyguards Kakashi. That’s a lot more exciting that the work we’ve been doing.”

“It’ll certainly be interesting,” he agreed. “Stressful too.”

“But we can handle it,” Gai slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. “We can handle anything together.”

Kakashi didn’t respond to that. He didn’t need to.

Gai was simply stating a fact and there was nothing to add to it.

“Let’s celebrate tonight,” Gai insisted, smiling when Kakashi sighed. “Come on Kakashi. It’s a rare occasion to celebrate in this job.”

“Fine,” turning towards the door Kakashi moved to make his exit with Gai hot on his tail. “I’ll cook, you bring the booze.”

“Of course, Rival,” He grunted when Gai slapped a hand on his back. “It’ll be the best dinner ever.”

Always so excited. Kakashi would never understand why Shikaku had decided that him and the worlds answer to ‘How to create a human embodiment of the sun’ would make a great pair, but he wasn’t complaining.

Gai was his human sun, and he wasn’t going to share him with anyone else.


End file.
